


The Babysitter ⟪A Nalu Fanfic⟫

by VickiB



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, M/M, Modern Era, Nalu Week 2019
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 21:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickiB/pseuds/VickiB
Summary: Lucy needed a part time job apart from writing books and she takes on babysitting getting enough money. Natsu Dragneel, a famous singer meets Lucy and asks to babysit Wendy, his younger sister. Lucy not liking famous people refused at first but yielded later on. Fairytail needs a babysitter and guess who they call?There's also a twist.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I deleted all my works because I thought they were um idk! But I'm here with a new one. BTW this is Heart-chan74 from wattpad. I decided to post my book on here just in case

** Lucy's ** **POV**

Hi I'm Lucy Heartfillia, I'm 20 years old, blonde hair, chocolate brown eyes and pale skin. I need a part time job apart from being a secret writer, only my best friend Levy knows who I am. I don't like fame and fortune cause I don't want to end up like my father. I'm sitting in my living room looking through lists of jobs I could get and sadly babysitting was the only thing I could think of I'm also a waitress. Oh man speaking of waitress I think I'm late for work. I ran to the restaurant and ran into the dressing room.

"Lucy you're a minute late what happened you're always early" said Lisanna a friend of mine who is also a waitress and younger sister of the owner of Strauss's Cuisine. "Im sorry I was searching for another job I could do in case Mira decides to close down at least that's what I've been hearing" Lucy said frowning as she finished changing "Yeah Mira-nee wants to close down for a while, we're going on a family trip, its been a while" Lisanna's faced softened as she remembered something. "Well I hope you guys have a nice time!" Lucy said going out of the changing room to be greeted by lots and lots of customers.  
She flashed a smile as the door opened "Hello welcome to Strauss' Cuisine how may I serve you today?"

**Natsu's****POV**  
Fairytail is a very popular boy band, they include Jellal Fernandez the drummer, Gray Fullbuster bass player, Gajeel Redfox as their second guitarist, Loke lion the pianist and lead singer Natsu Dragneel. Erza Scarlet the manager of the band and Cana Alberona daughter of Gildarts the Director and sponsor of the band.  
Natsu slumped on the couch watching the news, he seemed bored at the time cause there was nothing to do and he wanted to eat, Gray was busy strumming his guitar, Jellal was reading a book and Gajeel was asleep, loke was reading a magazine. Natsu groaned "Today's so boring" just then Erza came in "Good morning boys, I have something to tell you" Gajeel's ears perked up and Natsu groaned "And it has to do with food" Natsu rose from the couch putting his hands up in the air"I'm in!" "So am I, everywhere boring anyway" Gray said dropping the guitar, Jellal nodded and Gajeel sat up "Then its settled then. I have a friend who has a family restaurant some miles from here, get dressed and let's leave" her tone sounded demanding but they shrugged it off. Jellal stood up giving his girlfriend a kiss while the others snickered "Oh grow up you guys" Natsu was surprised he had not picked up a fight with Gray. "Sup kiddos" Gildarts greeted coming along with his daughter "So where are we going this oh boring day" Cana cringed as she said those words, she hasn't gotten any booze to drink maybe.."We're going to Erza's friends restaurant" "Not just any friend, it's Mira we're talking about here" Erza said proudly, Natsu looked at her with a dull face as his stomach growled "Anytime now" he whined, "Jeez okay, get in car all of you" Gildarts said "But I don't wanna go" Cana whined and Natsu groaned from inside the car_"__I_ _think_ _I'm_ _gonna_ _die__ of __hunger__" _"Cana get in please, there's a lot of wine over there" loke piped up, with that she entered the car and they were on their way_. __Oh_ I haven't introduced myself, well I'm Natsu Dragneel, Fairytail's lead singer also a guitarist learnt just for the hell of it. I'm 21 years old, salmon hair, tanned skin and onyx eyes and right now I'm traveling around the world on tours singing, rapping, dancing, Fairytail is just so awesome. I've got a little sister Wendy Marvell, we were both adopted but some years later our parents died, I grew eighteen then and Wendy was six, since I was older I was able to take care of her and that's when the band became popular, I love my little sister so much she's at school right now tho. She loves reading someone who has a penname Ashely and I wanna find this person so Wendy can finally have her autograph. I'm still looking. Life's good with the band and my little sister, she goes on tour with us and doesn't complain cause she really loves hanging with us. " We have finally arrived the restaurant ;-;" Natsu said crying tears of joy. They all entered the restaurant trying not to get much attention, they saw flashes but not screaming, they were actually safe. They came in to be greeted by a blonde haired girl wearing black heels and a strapless navy blue dress, a necklace adorned her neck and her hair styled in a messy bun, she held a note book and smiled sweetly "Welcome to Strauss' Cuisine, how may I serve you today?" Natsu's eyes widened as he looked at the beautiful blonde _What_ _a_ _beaut_y


	2. Chapter 2

_****_****

Lucy looked at the band and almost gasped but kept her smile "Hello table for eight please" Gildarts said and Lucy nodded "Right this way please" they followed her to their table and Natsu still watched the blonde in awe, he made sure the others didn't notice that he was looking at the blonde so he kept quiet "Man I'm hungry" he said almost crying, Lucy came back to take their order, some minutes later she came back with Lisanna with some plates in her hand _Wow_ _they_ _must_ _be_ _really_ _hungr_y "Hey Lisanna" Natsu whispered softly to get her attention as Lucy was attending to the others "Who's that?" Lisanna looked over to the blonde grinning-she had the look of her sister anytime she match makes people-"That's Lucy Heartfillia" she smiled "Oh thanks, talk to you later though" he saluted Lisanna. Lucy ran up to Lisanna asking "Hey what was that about?" She looked over at Lucy and smiled like a creep "I feel a ship coming on *^*)/" she dramatically raised her hands up in the air as Lucy sweatdropped "There are no ships he-" "I heard ships" two female voices chorused having the same look as Lisanna, one had blue hair wearing the same dress as Lucy and Lisanna and her hair in a ponytail, while the other had long white hair and an ahoge (foolish hair) tied in front "Juvia is certain she heard ship" "Yeah me too, Lisanna spill it" Lucy watched as they were talking "So a Nalu huh" "Wait that means Juvia's beloved is here •~•. Must see Gray-sama" before Juvia could go Lucy held her back "No Gray, and also its so ridiculous match making me with Natsu" Lucy defended but got disappointed head shake instead"Then why did he ask for you name? Its clear Natsu likes you" Lucy rolled her eyes at this "We have people coming so let's move it!" The three girls snickered "I'm sure she's blushing so bad right now" and truth be told, Lucy was blushing fifty shades of red.

The famous Fairytail started gaining attention as all the other customers asked for autographs and pictures, Lucy scowled at this and scoffed as she went towards their table taking a smile "So did you like your meal?" They all nodded and smiled, some were distracted cause they had to take pictures and Natsu saw Lucy didn't like it one bit. Lucy walked back to the counter and Mira smiled "Okay you guys can go to them and ask for autographs or whatever" Juvia walked towards the table with Lucy a little nervous, Lucy held Juvia's shoulder smiling "Hey its okay" "You're one to talk, you hate famous people, Juvia is scared •~•" Juvia said making a worried face "I like their music but hey let's just go there and you take a picture with Gray Fullbuster" Juvia nodded and before they knew they were already at the table, Lucy watched as Juvia nervously went towards Gray "A-ano G-gray-sama, Juvia wants an autograph" Juvia said bowing and holding the picture of Gray in her hand, Lucy walked up and said "She speaks in third person" "Oh" Gray took the picture and signed it giving back to Juvia "Arigatou!" She thanked him and blushed a little "Hey would you like to take a picture with me" Gray asked Juvia who nearly fainted, Lucy snickered as they both took the picture-with Juvia's phone of course-they turned to leave but Natsu spoke up "What about you Lucy? You're not gonna ask for an autograph?"   
Lucy stood shocked but found her words "First off, how do you know my name? Secondly I don't really like famous people so I don't really need their autographs or whatever" she said coldly. Erza and the others were surprised she wasn't a crazed fan, a bit of 'woahs' was heard between the band members "Lucy, Juvia thinks you went too far, you should've just said no" Lucy shrugged and left. _Wow_ _that_ _was_ _harsh_was all Natsu thought. "I'm really sorry, enjoy your stay" Lucy smiled and left, Juvia bowed and said sorry and ran after Lucy.

"That's the first person I've ever seen that isn't our fan" Natsu said still shocked at how cold Lucy was to him. "Yeah I agree that Juvia chick seems to be nicer than her-wait a minute how the hell do you know her name?" Loke asked and Gray stared daggers at Loke making him shrink in his sit, who can guess why? "Lisanna told me" was all Natsu said still wondering why Lucy was cold to him.

**Meanwhile**** （━┳━◇━┳━**）  
"Lucy how could you!?" Mira shouted "Yeah how could you?!" Lisanna as well, Lucy thought she was being scolded until the two girls started crying and hugging each other "How could you? You trying to crack our ship?!!!!!!" Now this everyone outside heard "Wasn't that Mira's voice?" Cana asked the others nodded and decided to listen to what they're talking about. "Shhh you want people outside to hear you?! And what ship?!" Lucy also screamed causing the band to listen even closely "Lucy thank you for taking Juvia to Gray-sama today, but Juvia thinks you were really rude!!!" Juvia also screamed and everyone looked at Gray "Sama?" "Shut up dude!"   
Mira looked at Lucy in the eye and held her cheeks "Go apologize!" "Never, you'll never make me" Lucy ran towards the door and swung it open running towards the band running around them as Mira, Lisanna and Juvia chased her. Everyone looked in astonishment at how the manager of the restaurant who people know as the she devil is laughing and chasing her employee followed by her other helpers "Lucy apologize" Juvia said "You can't make me!" That's when Mira brought out the big guns, Lisanna ran to the right and Juvia ran to the left both cornering Lucy, Lucy jumped on the table where the band ate as Natsu looked at her with wide eyes. Out of nowhere Mira caught Lucy and Lucy started crying fake tears "Okay okay I will" Mira smiled in triumph. Lucy took two steps and saw Natsu, she looked at him frowning a little then finally smiled "I'm very sorry for what I said last time, please forgive me" she didn't like the idea of saying please to the guy but she had no choice-cause Mira was watching and snickering- Natsu looked dumbfounded at the time cause of all the stuff he was trying to take in "I-its okay?" He didn't really know what to say, he grinned and Lucy frowned "I said sorry already can I get back to work now?" She asked Mira as she nodded. She walked off and Juvia went with her as well.

Natsu didn't even know what to think anymore "Erza" Mira started "Mirajane" Erza said with bored eyes and the tension was too thick "Erza!" "Mira!" They both hugged "Aww I missed you so much, I never thought you were coming back!" "Aww Mira why would you think that?" Erza asked as she wiped the tears off Mira's eyes "You're lucky you guys didn't eat anywhere else" Lisanna said laughing. Natsu smiled at his childhood friend as she was laughing then he heard Lucy's voice "Lisanna a little help!" Lisanna looked at Lucy and laughed which made Lucy very confused "Lisanna!" "Okay okay I'm coming" she walked off and helped Lucy with the trays.

"Hey if you keeps staring at her she'll think you're undressing her with your eyes you creep" Mira said looking at Natsu "Whatever" he scoffed. Mira and Erza talked about what had been going on for years while Natsu stared at Lucy as if she was the only amusing thing in the restaurant, Lisanna noticed this and told Lucy who scoffed and Juvia ends up scolding them. "How long has Lucy been working here?" Natsu asked out of the nowhere "Well she's been working ever since she finished college, but when I told her I was closing down for some years she became upset, I really wish there was something I could do but we have to close down for a while, besides she has two jobs" Mira explained and Natsu nodded "So she has two jobs which are..?" Jellal asked "Well the first one I know she writes but I haven't read any of her books, but she gains a lot if money from it, then she babysits kids of any age including your age" Mira explained "Huh why our age though?" Loke asked "Well it had something to do with Levy her best friend" Mira laughed. Natsu remembered his little sister"She could even baby sit Wendy" Gildarts nodded "Speaking of Wendy, shit look at the time I need to pick up Wendy" Natsu took the car keys "Wait let's go" They all ran "Matte! Take Lucy and Juvia with you" Lisanna said running towards them "Hey I don't wanna go with them I can go home on my own" Lucy said scoffing. Everyone wondered why Lucy was acting so cold but Mira, Lisanna and Juvia knew why "Please Lucy, Juvia knows you don't like famous people but you can still babysit his little sister" Juvia whispered into Lucy's ear and Lucy thought for a second "Ugh fine" now Juvia was wearing blue pants and a dark blue long sleeved shirt, her hair already let down and wearing flat black shoes, Lucy wore a pink sweater with no sleeves and shorts, with an animal skinned boot, her hair was let down in front and in the back packed in a pony tail.   
Natsu stared at Lucy for a while before entering the limo. Lucy sat beside Juvia who sat next to Gray, Natsu sitting close to Lucy then Loke, Cana, Jellal, Erza and Gajeel. Everyone was chatting including Gray and Juvia which was really surprising, Natsu talked to Lucy and Lucy found herself answering which shocked her, she then started talking about Wendy "So you want me to babysit her?" Lucy asked "Yeah I'm sure she'll like you, she hates when I bring random people to babysit her so she normally stays alone, well since you're my friend she'll be happy to stay with you" Natsu said grinning which made Lucy blush "But we're not friends" "Well from now on we are!" He gave Lucy one of his wristbands and smiled. They finally arrived at the school. The all disguised themselves-except for Lucy and Juvia- and entered the school, they were also followed by bodyguards which made the gain much attention. "Hello I'm here to pick up Wendy Marvell" Natsu said and the teacher asked "And who are you to her?" "Her brother, miss" the woman couldn't believe and asked Wendy to come with her bag and everything she owned "Wendy do you know these people" Wendy looked at us and shook her head which made Natsu hurt, the teacher frowned. Natsu removed his disguise and Wendy yelped "Onii-chan!!!" "You, you're Natsu Dragneel" "The one and only" Natsu grinned as Lucy scoffed "Natsu-nii is that your girlfriend" The two blushed but Lucy said "N-no I'm not, I'm your new babysitter" Wendy looked Lucy and smiled "Nice to meet you...ano" "Lucy, Lucy Heartfillia" she said as she entered the car "Juvia we need to get home Levy will be worried" "Aww so soon, Juvia is sure that Levy'll be fine" just then their phones vibrated texts and missed calls from Levy"Do you think she'll kill Juvia?" Juvia asked scared "Only on way to find out" the car started moving to the direction of the girls apartment.

_~Call_ _from_ _Levy~_   
"Lucy put it on loud speaker" Juvia said "Okay" Lucy put the call on loud speaker then answered "Hey Levy-chan"

_"__Lu-chan__, __I'm_ _so_ _worried_ _when_ _are_ _you_ _coming_ _back_ _home__,_ _I'm_ _scared_ _of_ _being_ _here_ _with_ _the_ _landlady__ ;-;" _Levy said crying through the phone

"Hey we're almost home so sit tight"

_"__Oh_ _I'm_ _sitting_ _tight__, __I'm_ _even_ _under_ _the_ _bed__! __Tell_ _me_ _you're_ _not_ _working_ _the_ _night_ _shift__"_

"No I'm not, today was a bit too...rowdy" Lucy looked over at Natsu who made a funny face "Aww come on Luce don't say that"

_"__Lu-chan_ _is_ _that_ _a_ _male_ _voice_ _and_ _it_ _sounded_ _just_ _like_ _Natsu's__, __tell_ _me_ _you_ _got_ _me_ _an_ _autograph_ _from_ _Gajeel__, __I_ _saw_ _the_ _news_ _so_ _don't_ _lie__, __they_ _were_ _at_ _the_ _restaurant_ _today_ _weren't_ _they__, __and_ _Juvia_ _told_ _me_ _you_ _were_ _really_ _rude_ _to_ _them__!" _Levy squeaked

"You're on their side, you know what never mind, I'll get you Gajeel autograph" Lucy sighed

_"__Yayyyy_ _arigatou_ _Lu-chan__, __I_ _left_ _one_ _of_ _their_ _DVDs_ _in_ _your_ _bag_ _just_ _in_ _case__, __tell_ _Gajeel_ _I'm_ _his_ _biggest_ _fan__!! ☆~☆" _Lucy looked over at Gajeel who just nodded and signed the DVD. The call was cut, "Levy huh" Gajeel said "Hey could you sign this too" she said giving him a photo of Levy, he looked at it at smirked before signing it "Hey don't drool on it, that's her fav picture" it was a picture of levy standing in the moonlight wearing the Fairytail emblem shirt and black pants, she had an orange hair band holding her hair and putting one finger up in the air smiling. "This was from one of our concerts" Gajeel said before giving it back. Gray stored his number on Juvia's phone without her knowing. And they both entered the house, Wendy hugged Lucy and Gajeel took Levy's number from Mira.

"What a day" Lucy slumped on the chair and Levy was fangirling over her signed photos and Juvia admiring the picture of her and Gray.

When Natsu and the others got home, Wendy was already doing her homework, _"__Lucy_ _huh__, __I'd_ _really_ _love_ _to_ _know_ _her_ _more__" _Natsu sighed "But she totally hates me" "You talking about Lucy again?" Gajeel asked "Jeez get a grip Natsu. Its the first time I've even seen you interested in a girl" Gray said making fun of Natsu "Shut up cooler" "What'd you call me Flame head" Gray snorted "Looks like Elsa's gone deaf" and with that they ended up fighting leaving Erza to beat them almost to death. _"Someday __Lucy__, __someday__"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At one of the chapters you are gonna see a little crossover from the band lolirock *cringes* tbh I couldn't think of any other song it kept ringing in my head so I was like why not? I love lolirock tho >.>


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Do not read the song if you don't like lolirock XD

**︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽**  
**☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆**  
_"__Popular_ _band_ _Fairytail_ _are_ _spotted_ _in_ _a_ _famous_ _restaurant_ _in_ _Magnolia__, __we_ _see_ _Natsu_ _and_ _the_ _rest_ _of_ _the_ _gang_ _giving_ _out_ _autographs_ _and_ _signing_ _pictures__" _Lucy scrunched her nose and looked at the television, "Staring at it won't help you feel better you know" Levy said grabbing a soda from the fridge "But ugh I don't know why I even agreed to babysit his little sister! Now I'm gonna be with those famous pricks all day" Lucy said annoyance could be heard in her voice "Lucy please don't cuss, besides we have a babysitting job to do" _'__Ahh_ _that's_ _right__, __Bisca_ _is_ _bringing_ _Asuka_ _over__, __but_ _the_ _time__ we're suppose __to_ _babysit_ _her_ _that's_ _the_ _same_ _time_ _I'm_ _babysitting_ _Wendy__!' _I thought. "We're also babysitting Wendy, well they are a little older than each other...reschedule?" Levy asked "Asuka-chan can follow us to Natsu-san's hou-err mansion, then we can babysit both of them, or have Wendy come here?" Juvia suggested "Let Wendy come" Levy said. _"__We_ _can_ _see_ _Fairytail's_ _limo_ _parked_ _near_ _an_ _apartment__, __let's_ _take_ _a_ _closer_ _look__" _The TV showed what looked like our apartment but the girls were too busy to even look at it "Uh guys.." Lucy ran down to where the limo was parked to meet the paparazzi taking pictures of me while Lucy squints her eyes "Are you natsu Dragneel's girlfriend?"

"What is your relationship with Natsu?"

"Are you secretly dating Natsu Dragneel?"

**Meanwhile** ** (☆∀☆)**

"AHH LUCY-SAN IS ON TV" Juvia screamed and ran down with Levy to tell Lucy what she just saw, only to be bombard by questions as well. "Who are you?!!" One of the reporters asked "Lucy-san diajoubu?" Levy asked but Lucy didn't answer, instead she cried her heart out holding her head, "Stay away from me!" She screamed causing Levy and Juvia to worry, they knew exactly why Lucy was like this. Levy and Juvia tried to fend off the nosy paps but they started giving up hope, until..."GET YOUR STUPID CAMERAS AWAY FROM HER" Lucy heard a familiar voice from the background and everyone pulled back after a few cameras were broken "N-natsu?" "Get out of her right now ya here?!" He screamed causing them to disperse "Luce I'm sorry I didn't know this would happen" he apologized earning a hug from Lucy, shocked for a moment but hugged back. Levy still wondering how this happened _'__Omg_ _new_ _ship__....__o_ _my_ _gosh_ _I'm_ _turning_ _to_ _Mira__, __if_ _this_ _situation_ _wasn't_ _so_ _bad_ _I_ _would've_ _screamed_ _nalu_ _at_ _the_ _top_ _of_ _my_ _lungs__" _"Its okay I'm g-glad you're here" Lucy smiled. The rest of the band came from behind with little Wendy,"Hello lucy-san" Wendy said bowing down. "H-hi Wendy, I didn't see you there" Lucy said her voice really shaken, Wendy shook her head knowing how it feels like to be involved in that sh*t.   
"Hey lu, take this you're still shaking and its not even cold out" Levy gave Lucy some green tea that would help her relax, Lucy took it and drank, Natsu talked to Wendy about behaving nicely to the girls "And ask Luce if you need anything k?" "Okay, bye" Wendy said. Natsu walked over to Lucy and hugged her "I'm sorry Luce. This wouldn't have happened if I didn't hang out around you so much" "Its okay Natsu and don't worry I'll take care of your sis" Lucy reassured Natsu and smiled warmly.

_|__ding_ _dong_ _hello_ _is_ _anyone_ _home__🎶|_( that's how my door bell sounds, its creepy tbh 😂)

"That must be Bisca" Juvia said and opened the door while the others watched in awe "Hello Bisca-san, Asuka-chan, Juvia is so happy to see you" Juvia greeted bowing in the process while Gray was watching her, Juvia and Grays eyes locked and they stared for some minutes before Gray decided to look away _'__Hmm_ _that's_ _strange__, __why_ _is_ _he_ _staring_ _at_ _Juvia__, __oh_ _no_ _Juvia_ _did_ _something_ _bad_ _T~T_ _Gray-__sama_ _love_ _me_ _please'__ (__**Be**__**patient**__**children**__**,**__**there**__**a**__**lot**__**of**__**Nalu**__**moments**__** ●^●)**_  
"Hey Juvia, I'm going to run an errand quickly and I can't take Asuka with me, do you mind?" Bisca asked politely "Oh not at all, come in Asuka-chan"

No response.

"Asuka-chan...."

_*__snore__*__Zzzzzzzz_z  
"You've got to be kidding" Bisca and surprisedly Fairytail laughed "Wait there are other people here?" _'__Heh_ _how_ _did_ _she_ _not_ _notice__?' _Lucy thought making a really funny face that made Wendy and Natsu laugh "Seems like you've come down Luce.." Natsu mumbled "Pardon?" "Nothing!" Lucy stood up and greeted Bisca. "Lucy what's Fairytail doing in your apartment?" Bisca asked "They just came to drop off their little sister" Lucy said smiling, Bisca started shaking Asuka,"Asuka wake up its Fairytail" Immediately the child jumped out of her mothers arms scanning the area before squealing "HIII IM ASUKA CONNELL, CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPHS PLEASEEEE" The little child begged with her eyes sparkling "Sure" they all said in unison, "I'll take my leave now, behave Asuka" "Yes mommy I will, bye!" The little girl shouted as her moms retreated figure disappeared. "Luce we're going now" Natsu said leaving "Bye Lucy" Erza waved as they all went out the door.

Wendy was extremely quiet while Asuka played with the others. Lucy was a little bothered _'__Maybe_ _she_ _doesn't_ _want_ _to_ _play__, __I'll_ _change_ _that__!' _She had a determined look on her face "Okay everyone we're going to the park!" Lucy said and everyone cheered including Wendy. "This is going to be fun" Lucy chuckled.

⟫⟫⟫⟫**The ****Par**k⟪⟪⟪⟪

Levy brought out the basket she packed and took out a blanket placing it on the slightly wet grass, everyone sat on it and started chatting "--and then Levy-chan came in and the water poured on her, Juvia laughed and I was having a mixed feeling" Lucy said and everyone laughed while Levy pouted "Hey it was your fault" Then music started playing from the other part of the park "Lucy-san please can we go" Lucy nodded and Wendy smiled, they all ran to the direction and there was a stage there "**Hello****everyone****we're****lolirock****!"** **( ****A****/****N****: ****I****hope****you****guys****don't****mind****lolirock****being****here****, ****I****just****really****love****their****songs****)**

"Lolirock is a local band but their songs are listened by everyone around the world, cool right?" Levy explained to Wendy as she nodded "Yeah I've heard of them, its starting @-@!!!!!"

**When****you****think****the****worlds****not****on****your****side**  
**Look****around****🎶**  
**1**  
**2**  
**3,4,5**

**You****feel****(****like****a****number****)**  
**You****feel****(****out****of****order****)**  
**You****feel**** (****Pressure****)**  
**Turn****around****!**  
**Gotta****hold****on**** (****You****can****get****there****)**  
**Hold****on**** (****You'll****be****better****)**  
**No****ones**** (****Gonna****...get you ****down****)**  
**Never****never****give****up**  
**Turn****around****and****stand****up**  
**Its****okay****to****fall****down****and****go****up**  
**Never****never****give****up**  
**Believing in ****yourself**  
**Fly****away****!**  
**Never****never****give****up**  
**Turn****around****and****stand****up**  
**You****can****put****the****smile****back****...****on****your****face**  
**Every days****a****wake****up**  
**You****can****be****your****true****self**  
**Fly****away****!**  
Lucy smiled and the first person that came to her mind was Natsu _why_ _am_ _I_ _thinking_ _of_ _him__? _  
Lucy knew she had to stop judging a book by it's cover, Natsu was nice person but she didn't want to admit it to herself _I'll_ _learn_ _more_ _about_ _him_ _if_ _I_ _have_ _the_ _tim_e  
The girls enjoyed the song and danced taking pictures

  
**When****you****think****the****worlds****not****on****your****side**  
**Look****around**  
**Stand****up****believe**** (****You****can****)**  
**Make**** it achieve (****You****can****)**  
**Say****that****you****know****(****You****can****)**  
**Be****yourself**  
**Stand****up****you****are**** (****Stronger****)**  
**Make****it****you'll****go****(****Farther****)**  
**Say****that****you****are**** (****What****you****wanna****be****)**  
**You****can****be****anything****that****want**  
**You****can****take****it****by****you're****a****shining****star**  
**Shout****it****out****...****who****you****are****!**

Lucy smiled brightly as she moved to the music _Shout_ _it_ _out_ _who_ _you_ _are_  
Lucy thought and frowned a bit the smirked

**Never****never****give****up**  
**Turn****around****and****stand****up**  
**Its****okay****to****fall****down****and****grow****up**  
**Never****never****give****up**  
**Believing****in****yourself**  
**Fly****away****!**  
**Never****never****give****up****turn****around****and****stand****up**  
**You****can****put****the****smile****back****on****your****face**  
**Every days****a****wake****up**  
**You****can****be****your****true****self**  
**Fly****away****!**  
**When****you****think****the****worlds****not****on****your****side**  
**Look****around****we'll****show****you****the****way**  
**Never****never****give****up**  
**Believing****in****yourself**  
**Fly****away****!**  
**Never****never****give****up**  
**Turn****around****and****stand****up**  
**You****can****put****the****smile****back****on****your****face**  
**Every days****a****wake****up**  
**You****can****be****your****true****self**  
**Fly****away****! **  
**Never****never****give****up****!**

**"****Thank****you****all****!" **Lolirock said before leaving. "Omg that was so awesome!" Asuka said holding up her hat. Wendy was smiling so much it hurt her but she kept smiling, Juvia and Levy were repeating the song over and over again while Lucy was still in a daze she enjoyed the song but it made her think. "Lucy bang bang?" Asuka asked she snapped out of it immediately and brought out a water gun "Run now or you'll get wet" Wendy looked in horror as Lucy brought out a massive water gun while Asuka ran to hide behind a table squirting Juvia. Levy immediately gave Wendy one and also ran to hide as they began their water battle. They laughed, cried, ate, and played games, sadly for Asuka and mostly Wendy they had to go, the sun was setting so they made their way home. Asuka's mom came to pick up Asuka while Wendy waited for her brother.  
"Did you enjoy today Wendy?" Levy asked making the bluenette smile "Yes I did, you guys are the best babysitters ever!!!" The three girls laughed. "Its 10 already where's Natsu?" Lucy asked and Wendy was getting tired at the minute.  
Her phone vibrated and she picked it up "Hello, Lucy speaking"   
_"__HEY_ _LUCE__"_  
"GAHH Natsu could you not! That hurt"  
_"__Oh_ _I'm_ _sorry__, __could_ _bring__Wendy_ _over_ _to_ _the_ _house__?" _  
"I don't want to"  
_"__Please_ _Luce__" _  
He's voice was pleading   
"Fine I'll be there..if I can see a cab by this time"   
"He's not coming is he -.-" Wendy said it almost sounded like a question Lucy giggled and shook her head as Wendy groaned.  
Lucy got a cab and stopped at Natsu's hou-mansion' -.- _Natsu'_ she mentally face palmed.  
Lucy entered the house together with Wendy and wasn't really surprised different instruments and other things "Hey Luce" Natsu came down and Wendy beat his chest "Natsu you're a meanie chu forgot about meh" Natsu laughed and hugged Wendy "I'm sorry, now go to sleep you have school tomorrow" Wendy gladly went up to her room, Natsu took a glance at Lucy admiring her before she spoke up "I'll be going now" she was about to open the door but Natsu held her wrist "Its dark and really late Luce,stay I'll get you a room" Lucy knew not to argue with that, it was really late so she agreed. Natsu took her to her room and she bid Natsu goodnight, she laid on the bed and closed her eyes drifting to sleep.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆Morning☆☆☆☆☆☆  
Lucy groaned feeling warmth around her, she tried getting up but a force pulled her back, she turned around to see what it was and saw pinkette with only shorts on, she blushed and screamed "KYAAAAHHHH"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Faster update faster everything yay!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy, exams are over. Thanks giving was fun! And Christmas is coming! Yayyyyy!   
Enjoy

** ▶▶▶Fairytail ****record****Studio**◀◀◀

After Levy and Juvia had insisted that she wanted to go to the record studio with them, they had always dreamed of going going there. Also they wanted to observe the relationship between Natsu and Lucy "They fight a lot" Levy whispered to Juvia "Juvia thinks that they're a perfect couple". Natsu and Lucy were bickering in the car now. Natsu seemed to be enjoying it but Lucy was displeased._ '__I_ _can't_ _believe_ _I'm_ _helping_ _him_ _find_ _Ashely__, __well_ _I_ _am__ Ashely _Lucy thought. The car went silent again, Levy was trying to finish a book she was writing while Juvia was talking to her boss. Lucy took out her phone and starred at the screen"Bored" she muttered. She looked at Natsu and asked "Hey Natsu?" "Hm" Natsu answered concentrating on the road "Why am I going to the studio again?" She asked puzzled "Oh uh, Erza wanted to see you, ya know. Its just she gets lonely cause Cana is always out on jobs", Natsu half lied, he wanted to come along because he liked being around her even though they've only known each other for two days! "Oh okay" Lucy looked back at her friends who were busy as usual _'__Good_ _thing_ _I_ _carried_ _my_ _laptop__, __but_ _I_ _can't_ _write_ _in_ _front_ _of_ _Natsu__, __maybe_ _later'_ Lucy thought.

Juvia had just finished her phone call and was red with fury "Stupid man, making Juvia work, why doesn't he go to the ocean for a swim, Juvia is sure that he'd love it, Juvia will ri-" "Juvia what's the matter?" Natsu asked the wary woman "Juvia's boss says she should work today, but today us Juvia's free day" Lucy could understand Juvia, Juvia wasn't a writer like her and Levy, she couldn't stay at home like them and do their work at home **(Heart: My ****moms****a****journalist****so****she****stays****at****home****to****do****her****work****, ****and****my****uncles****a****writer****, ****part****time****btc****)**  
Juvia is a life guard and fashion designer, when she ran from the orphanage she found out her mother had a boutique under her name and Juvia wants to claim it once more. She's a skilled fashion designer and any cdress Lucy or Levy wore to a red carpet she was the one who designed it, "Juvia you're a skilled designer I don't know why you still go for apprenticeship programs for designers" Lucy told her "Juvia knows but she can't stay at home, the beach is closed so Juvia won't be able to do her job T^T, maybe Juvia will quit and do her job at hone no?" Juvia tried to reassure herself.

Natsu who didn't want to get involved in the conversation spoke up "Gildarts is looking for a new designer, why don't you work for us, for Fairytail, that good? Erza will be so happy, plus you can make a lot of money for that stuff Lucy said you wanna do".

"Really? Juvia will work with Fairytail?!"

"Its up to you (^～^)"

"Yes, Arigatou Natsu-san! You've really made Juvia's day!" Juvia squealed. "You're gonna be working with Fairytail!" Levy clapped.

After what had seemed to be a long ride, they arrived at the record studio. "Danny these are the girls, anytime you see them let them in" Natsu said while writing their names down "Juvia here is going to be a new worker, so try to be nice" the girls bowed down and and Danny smiled down at them. They all went into the record room "I'm here!!!" "Shut up Natsu" Loke said bluntly.   
"Good morning Gildarts-san" the girls greeted "Oh its the girls, good morning to you too" he smiled. "What's all the rucku-Girls!!!!!" The scarlet maiden screamed   
"Told ya" Natsu whispered while Lucy just nodded "Hi Erza-san" Juvia greeted "Hello" Levy also said "Finally in not alone anymore!" Erza cried fake anime tears while Lucy comforted her. Lucy didn't like being here, but it wasn't like before, it felt different the atmosphere said Friendly.

Erza formally greeted the girls and Levy was smiling more than usual. The band introduced themselves but the girls already knew who the were. "Gajeel Redfox" Gajeel introduced himself to Levy and Juvia. Juvia smiled and said "Gajeel-kun not recognizing Juvia is really bad T^T" Everyone were staring now "Dude she an ex girlfriend?" Natsu whispered to Jellal who just gaped at what was going on "Lockser Juvia, Gajeel-kun you're a meanie" Gajeel immediately snapped and hugged Juvia "I thought you were dead" "Gomen, Juvia ran away, I can't believe I'm seeing my big brother again ^^" Juvia smiled.

**~** **Timeskip** **to** **later~**   
**Heart** **: ** **Huehuehue** **. ** **That** **stories** **for** **next** ** time**

**Heart** **: ** **chill** **chille** ** (¯―¯٥)**   
**▶▶▶▶▶▶▶▶▶▶▶▶▶▶▶▶**

"Wow you finally found your brother, well foster brother" Levy said sleeping talking "Wish I had siblings". Lucy smiled at Levy's sleepy self. Lucy had a sibling and loved her so much too, but she's at the hospital now, been in a coma for past a year now now, about 6 years. Lucy didn't know why her father took care or Michelle but Lucy was happy she was okay. Tears fell from her eyes down to her lap "Luce, Luce what's wrong?!" Natsu asked shaking her "Huh I'm okay" "Then why are you crying" Jellal spoke now and Lucy realized that she was crying. "Never mind its nothing".

With that everyone went back to their their normal activities, with Levy with a book in her hands. Lucy was writing the finishing chapter of 'Light At The End Of The Tunnel'. Gray peeked and asked "What are you writing?" "Err...Juvia's resignation letter!" Lucy shouted and Juvia seemed to catch on "Juvia is quitting her job" Juvia said "Why?" Gray asked "Lucy-san says Juvia is a skilled designer and Natsu-san said I can work here" Juvia explained.

"All I need is your résumé and you're in" Gildarts said. "Arigatou Gildarts-san". As the band were recording Natsu always made silly faces at Lucy which would make her laugh. Gildarts scolded Natsu for it "Break time" Gildarts said as he slumped on one of the couch and snored. "Luce let's go pick up Wendy" Natsu said. Lucy got up and went outside with Natsu. Levy was asleep now and Juvia was sorting things out with Gildarts.

**~Wendy'****s****School~**  
Lucy walked into the school being familiar with Wendy's class, as she entered the class Wendy already got her things ready. Her eyes were sparkling as Lucy talked to her teacher. With the school being strict Lucy had to come up with a lie that would get Wendy out of the class. The school only allows members of the family to pick their young ones "Wendy do you know this person?" The teacher asked "Hai!" "And who's she to you?" The teacher asked which made Lucy wary. Just then Natsu came in and said "She's my girlfriend and I'm Wendy's brother, Natsu Dragneel" the teacher almost fainted while Lucy was in shock "G-goodbye Wendy, s-see you next week" the teacher stuttered.  
When they got into the car Lucy blushed and hit Natsu on the head "Why did you say that!" Lucy cried out "Now she'll tell the people she knows and she'll bombard me with questions" Lucy said as her heart beat quickened. _I_ _Lucy_ _Heartfillia_ _is_ _Starstruck_ _right_ _now__._

_~At __the_ _studio~_   
Gray laughed as Natsu told him the story while Lucy was blushing and repeating "I hate rockstars" Well she knew she was deceiving herself. "Well its time to go home now" Lucy announced "Aww does Juvia have to, Juvia's having lots of fun with Gray-sama" Juvia said smiling "And for the first time Gajeel thought me how to sleep well, so relaxing" Levy said holding a book and relaxing "Well we have to go home now, we have a lot of work to do Levy-chan, come on Juvia" Lucy said dragging both of them "Aww bye Luce, see ya tomorrow!" Natsu said happily.

"Tomorrow? What's happening then?" Lucy asked "Well its my birthday and I want all of you to be there, I won't be able to go see Ashely" Wendy explained.  
"We'll be there!" Juvia and Levy said "I might come late though, Ashely has to come for your birthday right?" Lucy smiled at Wendy. "Really?! She's coming?" Lucy nodded and Wendy squealed.

Erza offered to take the girls home, they talked a lot about so many things and Lucy seemed satisfied. Lucy saw her bed and frowned "I'm not sleepy" she laid down and looked at the time. _'8:30pm, __still_ _early'__. *__ding_ _ding_ _ding_ _ding_ _ding__* __'__who_ _the_ _hell_ _is_ _chatting__?' _. Lucy crept to the living room and saw Juvia and Levy "Juvia has a date tomorrow" Juvia squealed "Heh with who?" Levy asked "Blind date?" Lucy asked "Bingo, don't worry Juvia will carry pepper spray with her ^^" Juvia reassured them "Good" **(****Heart****: ****Who****does****this****? ****X**D)

"Good luck" *_ding__* "__That's_ _my_ _phon_e_" _

_Chatroom_   
**Natsu** **: ** **Good** **night** **Luce**

_Lucy__ :__Good_ _night__ （＾_＾）_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know you cringe. I'm sorry. I hope you enjoyed the backstory


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter shows what happened to Juvia in the past.

**❀❀❀G****irls ****Apartment****❀❀❀❀**  
Lucy woke up early and went down the stairs to get coffee. She drank and looked at the time. _4:30 __am__....__the_ _hell__? __Why_ _on_ _earthland_ _am_ _I_ _awake__?._  
She pushed the thought aside and entered the bathroom brushing her teeth and having a nice warm bath. After all it was cold. When she was done she started preparing for today with Natsu. Lucy took out her pink sweater shirt and a light blue pants and brown boots. She fixed her hair into a messy bun and put on a cherry lip gloss. She looked at herself in the mirror satisfied she was done. "Wow its already 6:00 better get going". She picked up her designer chanel bag and went downstairs to be greeted by a hyperventilating Juvia and a worried Levy. "Hey what's wrong?" Lucy asked worried "Well....Gray is actually the one that asked Juvia on a date" Levy smiled and Lucy stood there shocked "And she didn't freak out? She's just staying there breathing heavily... The Juvia I know would've kicked a bucket right now...literally". Juvia and Levy smiled "Juvia's learning how to keep her cool around Gray-sam-err Juvia means Gray-san...yeah" Lucy looked at Juvia and shook her head "Something tells me that that's gonna slip" they all laugh. "I'm going out with Natsu, I'm telling Hime about Ashely and I'm helping in arranging for Wendy's 14th birthday" **( ****Heart****: ****Okay****this****may****be****confusing****but****you****gotta****crack****your****brain****a****little****. ****Wendy's****actually**** 13 ****years****old****. ****She****was**** 11 ****okay****and****Natsu****was**** 18...****okay****? ****Okay****! ****Goood****! *****sighs***** ****You're****confused****aren't****you****?)**

"Bye Lucy/ Lu-chan" Her friends waved goodbye, she opened the door to be greeted by Natsu "Morning Luce" she was smiling "Head start?"  
"Aye" Lucy got into the car and Natsu drove away.

Juvia's POV {Well its going to be in third person so its not really a POV I guess?}

Juvia's so excited to see Gray-sama... Lucy-san was right it did slip. Juvia is getting ready to meet Gray. She wore a blue T-shirt that says 'Rain Queen' on it then a black denim jean and matching it with a jacket. A heart shaped locket adorned with sapphire stones around her neck and black furry boots **(****Fuzzy****) **  
When she was done she sat down at her desk where her electric sewing machine was and started mending on of her torn dresses. Why you ask? She has no idea. Juvia has been traumatized for a while. She can't remember much from her past like her parents face, once she couldn't remember her name but now she does, this is Juvia's back story.

_↝↝↝↝↝Flashback↜↜↜↜↜↜_  
_"__Juvia_ _honey_ _come_ _in_ _here_ _please__" __Juvia's_ _mom_ _called__. __She_ _remembered_ _mom_ _being_ _so_ _beautiful_ _and_ _kindhearted_ _and_ _a_ _lovely_ _designer__. __No_ _matter_ _how_ _much_ _she_ _works_ _her_ _mom_ _was_ _always_ _there_ _for_ _her__. "__Yes_ _mom_ _Juvia's_ _coming__" __Juvia_ _ran_ _as_ _fast_ _as_ _she_ _could_ _the_ _mansion_ _was_ _pretty_ _big_ _so_ _she_ _had_ _to_ _think_ _first__. __After_ _looking_ _both_ _ways_ _she_ _decided__ "__Uhhh_ _this_ _way__" __turning_ _left_ _she_ _ran_ _and_ _jumped_ _into_ _her_ _mothers_ _arms__. __Everything_ _was_ _right_ _then__, __when_ _father_ _came_ _back_ _and_ _we_ _had_ _dinner__ and __laughers_ _all_ _through__. __Just_ _then_ _we_ _were_ _attacked_ _by_ _some_ _robbers__. "__Run__!" Juvia __could_ _here__ father __shout_ _as_ _he_ _punched_ _on_ _of_ _the_ _robbers__, __mom_ _held_ _my_ _hand_ _and_ _ran_ _as_ _fast_ _as_ _she_ _could_ _to_ _the_ _gate__. __She_ _swung_ _it_ _open_ _and_ _we_ _ran_ _and_ _ran__, __mother_ _looked_ _at_ _Juvia_ _with_ _tearful_ _eyes_ _then_ _she_ _stopped_ _running__. "__Juvia_ _keep_ _running_ _okay__?! __Mother_ _and_ _father_ _will_ _find_ _you__. __I_ _have_ _to_ _help_ _your_ _father_ _with_ _those_ _men_ _darling_ _but_ _promise_ _me_ _one_ _thing__" __it_ _started_ _raining_ _and_ _there_ _was_ _a_ _thunderous_ _wind__. __It_ _blew_ _mothers_ _silky_ _blue_ _hair__ "__Never_ _forget_ _us__, __we_ _love_ _you__" __she_ _kissed_ _Juvia's_ _head_ _and_ _ran_ _into_ _the_ _wind_ _back_ _to_ _danger__. __Juvia_ _stood_ _there_ _crying_ _unable_ _to_ _do_ _anything__ "__Mama__, __Papa__.." __Her_ _lips_ _trembled_ _as_ _she_ _shouted_ _in_ _the_ _rain__ "__DON'T_ _LEAVE_ _ME__!" __A_ _gun_ _shot_ _was_ _heard__. For __the_ _first_ _time_ _I_ _spoke_ _normally__. __I_ _laughed_ _as_ _the_ _rain_ _poured_ _down_ _on_ _me_ _as_ _I_ _cried_ _and_ _laughed__. __I_ _was_ _traumatized__ by __what_ _happened_ _I'm_ _all_ _alone__, __that_ _was_ _it__. _  
_The_ _next_ _day_ _I_ _was_ _found_ _by_ _some_ _people__. __They_ _took_ _me_ _to_ _an_ _orphanage__, __I_ _had_ _new_ _clothes_ _and_ _I_ _went_ _to_ _school__, __kids_ _didn't_ _like_ _me_ _much_ _because_ _I_ _was_ _gloomy_ _and_ _I_ _always_ _brought_ _rain__. __But_ _I_ _finally_ _made_ _a_ _friend_ _in_ _the_ _orphanage_ _his_ _name_ _is_ _Gajeel__, __I'm_ _so_ _happy_ _I_ _have_ _him__. __He_ _was_ _like_ _my_ _big_ _brother__ (__Still_ _is__). __I_ _loved_ _being_ _around_ _him__. __Later_ _that_ _time_ _a_ _girl_ _came_ _in__, __poor_ _thing_ _was_ _just_ _five__. __Her_ _village_ _was_ _burned_ _down_ _and_ _no_ _one_ _survived__, __I_ _stayed_ _with_ _her_ _and_ _she_ _was_ _like_ _my_ _sister__. __Gajeel_ _started_ _making_ _new_ _friends_ _and_ _I_ _was_ _happy_ _but_ _anytime_ _Gajeel_ _asked_ _if_ _I_ _wanted_ _to_ _meet_ _them_ _I_ _dismissed_ _the_ _idea__. __Gajeel_ _escaped_ _and_ _promised_ _he'd_ _come_ _back_ _for_ _Meredy_ _and_ _I__. __Not_ _too_ _long_ _after_ _he_ _went__, __she_ _was_ _adopted_ _at_ _the_ _age_ _of__ 12 __and_ _I_ _was_ _just__ 17\. __I_ _decided_ _to_ _escape_ _and_ _made_ _her_ _a_ _promise_ _that_ _I'd_ _come_ _back_ _to_ _her__. __Always__. __Juvia_ _started_ _a_ _small_ _sewing_ _business_ _with_ _the_ _money_ _she'd_ _been_ _saving_ _and_ _some_ _time_ _after_ _she_ _met_ _Lucy-__san__. __I_ _started_ _school_ _because_ _of_ _her_ _again_ _and_ _gained_ _more_ _knowledge__, __I_ _was_ _really_ _happy__. __We_ _got_ _an_ _apartment_ _and_ _Levy-chan_ _stayed_ _with_ _us_ _until_ _today__. __My_ _moms_ _boutique_ _is_ _still_ _running__. __I'm_ _even_ _working_ _there__. __They_ _don't_ _know_ _I'm_ _a_ _lockser_ _though__. __Need_ _to_ _wait_ _until_ _I'm_ _fully_ _trained__. __I_ _just_ _recently_ _got_ _a_ _job_ _at_ _Fairytail_ _so_ _I'm_ _good_ _now__. __One_ _day_ _everything's_ _gonna_ _be_ _fine__. __And_ _I'll_ _find_ _Meredy__. __Just_ _you_ _wait_ _mom_ _and__ dad __everything's_ _gonna_ _be_ _better_ _again__._

Juvia's heading to the cafe were Gray-sama asked them to meet. She's so excited. After recently finding Gajeel she's been talking to him and he's still his over protective self. Juvia walked to the cafe, she really needed it, and the weathers a bit cold so yeah its been like that ever since. She entered the café and spotted Gray immediately. He was wearing a blue baseball cap, a black leather jacket, a white T-shirt as his inner, black jeans and Nike converse. His cross necklace adorned his neck and he waved at Juvia. Juvia took in a deep breath and walked towards him taking a sit.  
"Nice to see you again Juvia" he said feeling almost delighted about himself, the first time he saw Juvia walking towards him he mentally smacked himself not to drool over her. But what she's wearing just gave her away. "You too Gray-sama".  
After ordering their food **( ****cause****I'm****too****lazy****) **they started chatting a bit "So Gray-sama tell me about your family" Juvia smiled and started speaking. _'__She_ _isn't_ _even_ _interested_ _in_ _Fairytails_ _music__. __I_ _like_ _her_ _already'_ "Well I live with my dad, my cousin, my sister and her daughter. And there's Louie the butler, my friend Yuma but she comes sometimes, then Yukino, my dads assistant. My mom died a long time ago and my aunt Ur. They were the best". _'__Gray-__sama_ _has_ _gone_ _through_ _a_ _lot__, __not_ _as_ _much_ _as_ _me_ _though'__. _"Must be nice" Juvia smiled "Yeah, my dad Silver is the funniest man I've ever met, he's always yapping about stuff, Lyon well he's just happy with us, he's a dance instructor, he and his team of youngsters are always going for competitions. Ultear my sister is always busy with the family business, she works as the Jr CEO" Juvia gasped "Does that even exist?" She laughed and so did Gray "Apparently. When I'm not going on tour I'm usually at the company, Ultears daughter has been a real bundle of joy ever since she came at age 12".

Juvia tilted her head "Adopted?" Gray nodded "Yeah, she's been real joy ever since, at first she didn't want to leave cause of someone but I guess she's gotten used to us now". Juvia smiled, she would've loved to be adopted back then but she couldn't wait, she had to leave that place. Juvia muttered softly "It must be nice to have a family" Gray stopped sipping his tea "You don't have one?" Juvia nodded and told him her story.  
"Now I have Levy-chan and Lu-san" "And us!" Gray smiled "You're apart of Fairytail now, you're family". Gray took Juvia's hand and they walked to his car "Wanna meet my family?" Gray asked "Sure why not?" Gray drove to his....HUGE MANSION. Juvia gaped at the building "Pretty" **(****I****imagined****it****in****gold****! ****XD****) **"Gray-sama your place is beautiful". Juvia looked at the garden "Lev and Lu will sure love that garden, perfect for writing". They entered the mansion just to be greeted by Louie "Master you're home" the man in his 40s said "Hi Louie" Gray smiled and talked to Louie about his day "And who's this young girl?" Louie asked "Juvia, nice to meet you Louie-san" Juvia greeted him "And polite too" Louie said delighted "She's a keeper" he whispered to Gray. Juvia and Juvia waved goodbye and went upstairs.  
Then Juvia saw a girl with red hair, her hair was really red like blood. The wind blew her hair as she walked out back "Don't worry that's just Yuma Heart".  
A man with black hair tinted blue and some white hair, Grays father, and a guy with snow white hair, Lyon, and a woman with black hair tinted purple, Ultear. "Everyone this is Juvia, Juvia this is my dad, silver, Lyon and Ultear". "Am I having grandchildren?" Silver asked, Lyon tried to stifle his laughter "No you old geezer" Juvia laughed and they all talked. Lyon and Silver were so funny and Ultear would always scold them. "I'm home!" _That_ _voice__, __it_ _couldn't_ _be__. _"Sorry I'm late, I had work at school" Her cherry blossom hair dangled as she yanked her headphone down. _The_ _hair_ _and_ _those_ _eyes__. __Long_ _ago_ _that_ _was_ _the_ _only_ _thing_ _Juvia_ _wanted_ _to_ _see_  
"Yo" _She's_ _alive__. _Juvia's eyes were filled with tears "Meredy" Meredy turned around and her eyes widened "Juvia?"  
Juvia ran and pulled Meredy into a big hug.

_Fate_ _has_ _brought_ _us_ _together_ _again__. __I'm_ _never_ _letting_ _go_ _not_ _now_ _not_ _ever__._


	6. Chapter 6

_ **☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆** _ _ **Back ** _ _ **to** _ _ **Nalu** _ _ **☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆** _

Natsu and Lucy sat down in the restaurant waiting for "Ashely". Natsu and Lucy have been chatting and it turns out that Wendy's party decorations are placed in the right places, the cakes ready and all that's left is for Natsu to bring Ashely.

Time had passed and Natsu was beginning to get bored, he had talked over the plans with Lucy and they were going back to Natsu's mansion in order to put up the remaining decorations. " Lucy when is Ashely getting here anyway" Natsu asked a bit tired of waiting for an author he had only seen once. "Huh but we've been talking for like an hour now. What'd you mean I've not been here". Realizing what she had said Natsu looked at her with a straight face, his eyes burned in their sockets as he tried to figure out what Lucy had just said.

_I_ _am_ _not__ fucking __dumb__...__holy_ _shit_ _she's_ _Ashely__??? _

" You're Ashely aren't you?" Natsu said a bit surprised but seemed to brush it off after a second. "Y-yeah" Lucy said taken aback by Natsu's expression. "You know I can't wait to tell Wendy you're Ashely, she's gonna freak out" Natsu chuckled and looked straight at Lucy. "Now tell me" Lucy tried averting her gaze from Natsu but his eyes seemed to hold her back. Almost mesmerizing. "Why keep it all a secret?" Lucy paused for a while and spoke "Its none of your business Natsu..just drop it okay". Natsu was taken aback then stood up " I'm always here if you need me Luce" with that he paid for their meal and they went straight back to Natsu mansion. Through out the ride there was tension in the air. Natsu didn't like it and so did Lucy. He reached for his phone to put on some music. Lucy on the other hand was scared, the car was swaying around as she gripped the handle of the door "Eyes on the road Natsu!!" She screamed. Natsu with his eyes not leaving his phone screen replied "Just a few more minutes Luce".

_In_ _those_ _few_ _minutes_ _I'll_ _be_ _on_ _my_ _death_ _be_d

" NATSU" He hit the brakes with full force cause Lucy to leap forward "Good thing I wore this seat belt" she muttered and got out of the car. Natsu followed her from behind, she moved her head to look at Natsu "What the hell were you thinking? Are you trying to kill me??!!!" "Aish Luce too noisy" Natsu rubbed his ear and kept walking "What the hell did you say?!" "Nothing!" Natsu shrieked and ran into the mansion.

"Come back here Dragneel!" Lucy screamed from the top of her lungs.

"Why?!" Natsu bolted up the stairs.

"So I can cook you for my next meal ya pyro!"

"You sound just like ice princess!" Natsu screamed  
"The hell did you call me?!" Lucy pounced on Natsu _**(**__**Heart**__**: **__**Heh**__**what**__**an**__**awkward**__**position**__**. **__**Some**__**minutes**__**ago**__**the**__**air**__**seemed**__**tense**__**).**_

"What with all the noise?" A bluenette came walking in and found her brother and his friend in a rather awkward position. She stared at them for a while before speaking, a faint blush appeared on her face as she struggled with her words. What she said to herself didn't seem to make any sense at all "(o^^o)♪ Happy birthday...to me!"

Natsu and Lucy looked at her in confusion until they realized the position they were in. Natsu got off her and looked away blushing "S-sorry" he managed to say as he helped her up. Lucy was still awe struck and only nodded. "_Are_ _my_ _cheeks_ _on_ _fire__?" _She thought.

Inside the mansion was really pretty, decorations were hung everywhere and a happy birthday banner was seen when Lucy looked up. "Wow this is all amazing, and just for one party too!". A cheeky grin was plastered on Wendy's face "I'm glad you like it. But it's not only my birthday being celebrated". Wendy's words seemed to confuse Lucy "<-> child whatchu sayin'?" Lucy asked. "Well we're celebrating Juvia coming to work for Fairytail and meeting you and Levy of course"

_Celebrating_ _us__....__eto__... __that's_ _sudden_

"That's really sweet of you guys" Lucy smiled and ruffled Wendy's hair which made the girl squeal in delight. She and Lucy walked and talked about the books they've read while helping out around the house. "So more people are coming then? People who work with Fairytail... All of them?" Lucy could see Wendy fidgeting, uncomfortable with the question "Like Natsu's coworkers?" Lucy asked again _"__More_ _like_ _gang_ _crew__..." _She whispered under her breath not wanting Lucy to hear. "I'm sorry I didn't get that" "Yes his coworkers" Wendy said pumping her fist in the air "Let's just go with that" What she said just confused Lucy more.

Just then the place was hustling "What's going on?!" Lucy didnt seem to like the sound much "Oh just the speakers, Gray's setting things up with Gajeel and....Romeo-kun?!" Wendy ran towards the door to a boy with black hair tinted purple. Natsu went to greet the boy and his father as well. "Ah family" Lucy sighed "I know right?!" Levy popped out of the fake tree which was supposed to be taken upstairs while it awaits Christmas.

"I think its time I visit my father" Lucy sighed "You sure? Last time it didn't go well. You were like "If you don't stop this madness I will leave!" So he didn't stop and you left" Levy said remembering the last time Lucy had with her father.

"Bad mems Lev" Lucy squinted her nose and Levy giggled softly "We'll all go and visit Dad" Levy said and Lucy nodded.  
Natsu walked over to Lucy a few minutes later "Friends of yours?" Lucy asked "More like family if you ask me. We've all been together for a very long time" Natsu grinned satisfied with what he said. "So how long has Wendy liked the boy...Romeo was it?" Lucy decided to tease Natsu, it seemed to have an effect on him cause his face was priceless "What'd ya mean?" Natsu asked sweating a bit "It's so obvious that Wendy likes the guy". "He'll need my blessings first" Natsu chimed. "Hah I wished I had an overprotective brother" Lucy sighed in delight "Hey what's that suppose to mean?!" Natsu yelled and blushed making Lucy giggle.

Juvia was over at the kitchen who was joined by Lucy a few minutes later in baking cookies, it really brought back memories "Hey Lev doesn't this bring back memories?" Juvia asked Levy as she walked in with the guys "Yeah! What are you guys doing here?" Levy asked "Well we came to get a soda" Gray said looking at Juvia and Levy just shrugged. "You know it was a day like this"

**Heart** **:** **Flash** **back** **time** **!!(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)**

** _❛_ ** ** _Flashback❜_ **

_Levy_ _walked_ _into_ _the_ _kitchen_ _where_ _Lucy_ _and_ _Juvia_ _were_ _trying_ _to_ _make_ _cookies__. __When_ _Lucy's_ _mother__, __Layla__, __passed_ _on_ _they_ _usually_ _learned_ _how_ _to_ _make_ _the_ _meals_ _them_ _selves_ _and_ _for_ _a_ _whole__ lotta __people_ _but_ _mostly_ _those_ _people__. __Today_ _they__ are __making_ _cookies__. _

_"__Okay__, __Levy_ _mix_ _the_ _batter_ _and_ _Juvia_ _you_ _bring_ _out_ _the_ _shapes__. __Before_ _you_ _ask_ _yes_ _these_ _cookies_ _are_ _for_ _us_ _cause_ _those_ _peeps_ _don't_ _eat_ _cookies_ _now_ _let's_ _go_ _go__!" __Lucy_ _said_ _coordinating_ _the_ _little_ _group__. __She_ _only_ _prayed_ _Miss_ _Spetto_ _doesn't_ _come_ _home_ _early__, __she_ _would_ _scold_ _them_ _like_ _a_ _mother_ _would__. _

_"__Add_ _baking_ _soda__...__what's_ _that__?" __Levy_ _asked__ "__I_ _think_ _its_ _soda_ _from_ _the_ _fridge__. __I'll_ _go_ _get_ _some__" __Lucy_ _walked_ _and_ _brought_ _out_ _a_ _pack_ _of_ _sodas__. "__Ne_ _Lucy__-__san_ _do_ _we_ _need_ _tthat_ _much_ _sodas__?" __Juvia_ _asked__ "__We'll_ _only_ _use_ _about 4 __cans__" __Lucy_ _answered_ _and_ _continued_ _pouring_ _the_ _batter_ _into_ _different_ _shapes_ _and_ _size_ _of_ _cups__. __She_ _set_ _the_ _timer_ _and_ _popped__ it __into_ _the_ _oven__ "__One_ _hour_ _would_ _do__!" __Levy_ _and_ _the_ _girls_ _went_ _to_ _the_ _sitting_ _room_ _to_ _do_ _their_ _assignments__ "__If_ _a_ _man_ _stood_ _here_ _and_ _I_ _was_ _over_ _there__, __I_ _would_ _have_ _to_ _calculate_ _the_ _possibility_ _of_ _my_ _bullet_ _piercing_ _his_ _chest__" __Lucy_ _whistled_ _at_ _her_ _equation__. "__You_ _sound_ _like_ _a_ _murderer__" __Juvia_ _giggled__. __One_ _hour_ _later_ _they_ _left_ _for_ _the_ _kitchen__._

_"__Slowly_ _now__" __Juvia_ _said_ _as_ _the_ _girls_ _brought_ _out_ _the_ _cookies_ _one_ _by_ _one__. __The_ _last_ _one_ _on_ _the_ _other_ _hand_ _refused_ _to__. "__I_ _told_ _you_ _we_ _shouldn't_ _have_ _added_ _that_ _much_ _baking_ _soda__!!" __Levy_ _scoffed_ _in_ _anger__ "__You_ _didn't_ _say_ _a_ _thing__!" __Lucy_ _argued__. __While_ _Juvia_ _was_ _looking_ _at_ _the_ _biggest_ _cookie_ _she_ _had_ _ever_ _layed_ _her_ _eyes_ _on__._

_"__IT_ _SO_ _SWEET__!"_

_✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶_

By the time the girls had finished their story the guys were laughing "Why would you put Soda into cookies!" Gray chuckled. "It was actually coca-cola" Levy laughed as well "We were pretty silly then" Juvia said while cleaning her hands on her apron. "Its ready" Lucy brought out the third batch of cookies "That's 856 cookies in whole plus s'mores".

**Meanwhile**

"Natsu!!!!!!!"

"Eh? Nande?" Natsu cocked his head to see who called "Erza?! You made it!" Natsu grinned "Yeah I would never miss my sweet petunias birthday. Now where's the birthday girl?! I come bearing gifts! *^*" Erza sounded like a wizard. "She's over there with Romeo and Shelia" Natsu pointed at the bluenette who was trying miserably to hold a ladder down. Erza skipped off with the gifts rolling behind her **_(_****_A_****_/_****_N_****_: _****_The_****_large_****_wheelbarrow_****_full_****_of_****_her_****_stuffs_****_). _**

  
More guests arrived at the Dragneel mansion and Lucy had never seen so much people gathered at one place _'__Except_ _back_ _then_' She was pulled away from her thoughts as some people came to greet her. "Isn't this a lovely party?" A girl with purple hair asked "Yeah it is...you're Kinana right?" Lucy asked and Kinana clapped her hands together "Oui! Say you look familiar" Kinana squinted her eyes as she observed Lucy "Welp look at the time, I gotta run. Nice meeting you" she ran across the large room and sighed "That was a close one" "What was a close one?" Levy popped out behind the chair "Kyaaah Levy stop doing that!!!!" Lucy screamed and Levy chuckled "Sorry couldn't help myself".

The party went on for hours until it was finally time to cut the cake. They all sang a happy birthday song and a welcome to the family for Lucy, Levy and Juvia. "Happy birthday sis!" Natsu grinned and hugged Wendy who looked down "Hey what's wrong?" Wendy just looked down and sighed "She didn't make it" Natsu knew who she was talking about.  
"What are you saying Wendy? Ashely arrived since the beginning. I mean she helped in the decorations some of the cooking and baking too" Natsu laughed at his sister.

"EH?! WHERE IS SHE?! TELL MEH! ┌┤´ﾟДﾟ'├┐"

"Right here...Happy birthday Wendy" Wendy turned around slowly to look at the person talking "Lucy?! You're Ashely?!" She pointed her finger at Lucy and everyone stopped what they were doing, the music also stopped.

Natsu went behind Lucy and held her shoulders "Surprise!" They both said and Natsu turned to the crowd "Everyone I would like you to meet Ms.Ashely the author of numerous books but my sisters favorite Light At The End Of The Tunnel"

Everyone clapped their hands and cheered and started bombarding Lucy with different questions. Lucy answered them like a pro. 

Having escaped the crowd, Lucy went to the kitchen where she was baking a few hours ago, the kitchen led to a passage way where all the drinks were kept in freezers. There was another door which led downstairs to the basement. Feeling unsteady Lucy felt a thumb in her chest. Her heart was pounding upon reaching the door, everything about that door meant trouble but still he pressed on moving her hand to the door nub she twisted it making it ajar. Curiosity was a grave sin, which she knew all too well. As she was about going down the stairs she heard an ear piercing scream. She jolted "Someone is in trouble" She whispered to herself. 

A hand drew her back, she stumbled backwards from the stairs "Don't go down there" A husky voice said. Lucy was still stunned, she looked up to see the person "Na...tsu?" 

"You can't go down there Luce, its dangerous". It took sometime for her to comprehend what was happening. Natsu had someone down there screaming because of what knows what and he didn't want her to help. 

"You're torturing someone" Natsu averted his gaze "You wouldn't understand Lucy". "Tell me what's going on!" Natsu looked deep into her eyes "When the time comes I'll tell you, right now just trust me". 

"You're in a mafia?" Lucy questioned. She wanted to know everything this instant. "Please Lucy not now. I know after this you might not want to be around me anymore" Lucy's eyes hardened "For Juvia's protection" 

"Don't worry she won't be involved in anyway" Natsu reassured "But since you saw you're gonna keep your mouth shut got it" "Yeah sure" Lucy said calmly 'She feels awfully calm about this this situation. I'm sure she wouldn't say a word' 

❁❁❁❁❁❁Back at the Party❁❁❁❁ Everyone was having a fun time but as time passed Levy and Juvia felt they were excluded from the conversation. It seemed secretive. Natsu came out holding Lucy. They were approaching Gildarts and Natsu seemed really frustrated. "Gildarts we need to talk"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and don't forget to add a kudos! Arigato!


End file.
